Like Tears In Rain, You'll Have My Sympathy
by lovestar29
Summary: Harry is in his eighth year at Hogwarts and he's bloody confused because Malfoy keeps touching him and is flirting with Zabini. And is he in love with the bloody ferret? Angry after a Quidditch game Harry enters a somewhere, where he realizes something about himself and his happy ending. -COMPLETE-


**Author** : Lovestar29

 **Title** : Like Tears In Rain, You'll Have My Sympathy

 **Summary:** Harry is in his eighth year at Hogwarts and he's bloody confused because Malfoy keeps touching him and is flirting with Zabini. And is he in love with the bloody ferret? Angry after a Quidditch game Harry enters a somewhere, where he realizes something about himself and his happy ending. Are all endings happy?

 **Genre** : Fluff, Romance, Angst

 **Warnings** : Character deaths, but there not real.

 **Word Count:** 4K

 **Status:** -COMPLETE-

 **A/N:** _Before you begin this story I would like to tell you all that I have no idea what the actual fuck this is. It began as what I thought would be a crack eighth year fic where Harry ignores Malfoy or tries to. Anyways, this somehow ended up being weird and kind of angsty but, I am rather proud of it. So sorry if it's confusing and I'll stop babbling now. With out further ado, I present a Drarry story_ , _Like tears in rain, you'll have my sympathy_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's weird, this whole thing is weird, really. I don't know how it starts, but one day I wake up feeling cheery and the minute that I turn to look across the hall and I see Malfoy something changes. It's like this erupt of emotions flood over me, running everywhere over my body and leaving me with a tingly sensation.

Hermione turns to me in concern when he notices my discomfort, I see Malfoy turning to look at me when his friend, Zabini?, nudges him and nods over my way. I turn away quickly and reassure Hermione that it's nothing, probably just feeling a bit light headed. She narrows her eyes at me, but accepts the answer since she goes back to scolding Ron.

When I turn I see Ginny staring at me, a knowing glint in her eyes and I don't know whether I should be glad that she has noticed something or bad because she's suddenly smirking at me.

Bad, it's bad.

* * *

I avoid Ginny for the rest of the week, careful to not be caught alone because I know that she knows that I know that somehow I seem to have develop some weird kind of attraction to Malfoy.

I also avoid Malfoy and I know that he is aware of it. He somehow always finds me though and I don't know how he does it when I have both the map and the invisibility cloak.

The first time he finds me I'm standing outside a hallway, going my way up to Gryffindor tower. Out of nowhere he appears and before I know it his whole body is pressed on mine, from nose to chest to legs. He's warm and the place suddenly feels to hot, he leans closer and his lips and mine are just touching.

I think something's wrong with me because I have this urge to kiss him. I think he does want to kiss me because his lips are about to touch mine when he just leans away, smirks at me and walks as if nothing had just happened.

As if he didn't almost kiss me.

And I'm angry, because who the fuck does that fucking ferret think he is? Coming up to me and almost kissing me then leaving as if he was teasing me? And that fucking smirk, I don't know whether to punch it off or kiss him.

I think I need to check up at Mungo's if I want to kiss him.

* * *

Let me tell you something, Malfoy is fucking confusing. I don't know what is what anymore. Just last week he was pushing me against a wall, groping my arse only to leave me hard, fucking hard, and today he's all over Zabini.

Does he like me? Is he missing around with me? When I enter the Great Hall Malfoy turns to look at me, a smirk on his full pink lips and his eyes half closed. He turns back around to that Zabini bastard and kisses his cheek. And the bastard smirks while looking at me kiss him.

Jealousy runs through me, I want to stomp over there and beat the shit of their stupid smirks off their faces. Instead I turn my gaze away from them casually, like none of there little show affected me and walk to the Gryffindor table, making sure my back is to them so I won't stare at the both of them drooling over one another.

"Malfoy's looking at you Harry." I look over at Ginny, who is sitting in front of me. She nods towards I believe is where they are, but I don't turn around. Instead I focus on my food and shrug it off telling her she's seeing things.

I don't have time for this.

* * *

I don't know when the dreams begin. I just remember waking up, my bed and boxers wet with my come. Images flash over my mind of pale blonde hair and rosy pink lips.

It doesn't take me a second to realize who it was.

Fucking hell, I'm having wet dreams of Malfoy now.

* * *

One day it just all breaks. I'm tired of seeing Malfoy look at me, push me against walls and leaving me hard. I'm tired of seeing his smug looks as he watches me enter classes late because I was too busy wanking in the loo because I had a raging hard on all because of him. I hate that Zabini smirks when he see's me, a knowing glint on his face and the way Ginny teases me about it.

And I'm fucking tired of seeing Malfoy and Zabini flirt with each other just to get my attention.

It happens in the Quidditch pitch. Everyone is outside because it's a Slytherin vs Gryiffindor game and those are always entertaining to watch. Ron is chatting about techniques to use on the field for last minute. I'm already on my broom, doing a few laps to calm down my nerves. It doesn't matter how many times I play, my stomach always ends up doing flips and turning into knots. Today is worse because I'm playing against Slytherin and that means playing against Malfoy.

The game starts and we're winning with 50 points ahead of Slytherin. I don't let Malfoy distract me from catching the snitch, I can't afford that. And for some bloody reason, his hair and the way his body leans on the broom just distract me from even looking for the snitch.

"Harry! What the bloody hell is up with you today? Look for the snitch, is something up?" Ginny yells at me, making me look away from where I was staring at Malfoy, "Sorry, sorry! I'm fine!"

To prove this I catch sight of the snitch the same time Malfoy does. We both race to catch it before the other does. Flipping and twisting in the air, narrowing and barely missing bludgers that get thrown to us. And this is where it just gets to me that I'm angry with this whole thing.

The snitch is so close, and Malfoy turns to look at me. His pale arm outstretched to catch the snitch and then he smiles at me.

He fucking smiles at me.

It's this huge, warm smile and something inside my chest twist and no. No it can't be! And in that moment it dawns on me.

I'm in love with Draco.

And because I'm so distracted because of this new realization I miss the snitch only to have bloody Malfoy catch it. "It's so easy to get you worked up Potter."

I see red, I'm seething in the inside because I have fallen for that stupid wanker and he's only just playing around with me.

I fly down and throw my broomstick, I ignore Ron calling my name, I forget about hearing Ginny and Hermione coming after me. I ignore the calls of my name and I break into a run.

I'm so tired, this isn't fair. I run into the Forbidden Forest and only look back once when I hear Malfoy's voice calling me by my first name.

"HARRY!"

That makes me even angrier and I run even further into the forest before I go back there and break his face. He doesn't have the right to call me by my given name, not while he's been missing around my feelings. Not when he's flirting and kissing Zabini in front of me.

* * *

There's green everywhere, the grass, the trees, the leaves and bushes. Everything. And it's so dark, so eerie with no sunshine blooming and lighting the area. I just realized that I didn't bring my wand along with me and fuck I should turn back and just lay down on my bed...

Except... except there is no turning back. The path I had just walked from is gone, nowhere to be seen. I turn back around and gasp, loud because I don't really think this is normal.

I'm in a huge field, it goes on and on and one. When I turn around to look back at the forest it's gone. I don't know what to do. It's warm here, the grass is huge, is it even grass, it reaches my chest. There's a road next to me, narrow and normal. I see a sign not too far from where I am and decide to go read it, it might help me find out where I am.

When I reach it I stare at it for a long time. This... this cannot be possible. It's old and battered from rain and weather and what use to be bright blue paint is now a dull blue. _Hogwarts_.

An arrow points to the left and I turn to see it only to no longer see a huge field but a large tree in the middle of nowhere. What the fuck is going on? I look back at the sign and it's no longer there, to my right the road is gone and only a large house is standing there.

It looks empty and old, the windows are broken and it's wood is falling apart. I don't want to go near it, there's something not right about it, but I see a mail box and a last name. I take a few attentive steps towards it, not wanting to risk getting attacked.

It's new, not like the house. It's made out of a long, thin wood stick and a white colored mail box. There are little hands and two large hands painted on it. _Malfoy-Potter_. My mouth drops open, did I read that right? I rub at my eyes and look again, _Malfoy-Potter_ it still reads.

I here a hoot next to me and a beautiful white owl with large green eyes turns to me. "Watch." It says, I look at it for a long time, but refrain from asking if she just talked because for some reason there's a white owl with green eyes who just talked to me.

When I look back the house isn't old or empty, it's beautiful. The wood is painted a dark red color and the windows have curtains covering it. There's a garden on the sides of the front door and the large tree that was on the other side is now standing near the house.

Two little boys come running out, laughing and chasing one another. One of them has black messy hair, tan golden skin and thin pink lips, his eyes are grey. The other has blonde hair and it's also messy, but his skin is pale even in the sunlight, his eyes are green.

One older boy comes out, he looks about fourteen and he's a very handsome boy. He has black hair, but his is neatly combed and he has grey eyes too. He's dressed nicely unlike the two little boys who look like they just ran in mud. He walks with such sophistication and with bravery in each step. Running right behind him is a girl this time, she's beautiful with her long wavy blonde hair and here large blue grey eyes. She wears a pink summer dress and she looks around thirteen.

They all have the same features, tall with lean bodies and strong jaws. There noses are straight and pointy, thin but pink lips. There siblings I realize, two men walk out of the house. I lets out an "eep!" when I see an older version of me walking with an older handsome Draco. They look so happy and the two little boys squeal in delight, screaming "Daddy!"

The other Harry and Draco laugh and pick up their children, "Al what did I tell you about the mud?" Draco says to the dark haired boy. The other Harry laughs, "Look at this one, Corey you know how Lily hates to do the laundry." The boy Corey just shrugs and hugs older Harry.

The handsome older boy smiles at older Draco, "Dad you know how these two like to run around." Older Draco nods, "Yes, I do Calium," he turns to the blonde girl, "Elena can you and Calium call James and Lily and tell them to hurry?" The girl nods and walks with Calium.

Al, Corey, Calium, Lily, Elena, James? Are these mine and Draco's children? The owl hoots again, "It's not all happy endings." I look at it with confusion when the sun suddenly disappears, it's cloudy and rain is pouring down so hard. But I never gets wet, the rain falls on me yet he's still dry. This is just weird!

I see's the owl fly inside the house and that's when dread fills me. Somethings not right, there's a darkness that looms over the house, a sadness that is irreparable.

When I step inside I wants to turn around and run. But the door is closed, I hear weeping and sobs coming from upstairs. The white owl hoots at him and I follows it. The walls of upstairs are covered in photos, of the older Harry and Draco married, holding a baby, a family portrait. There's one that catches my attention though.

It's on the floor and when he picks it up the back reads, _D.M and H.P with the family_ , I turns it over. There in a field like the one I was at before, and I think that it probably is the same one, older Harry stands at the far left of the picture and Draco is opposite of him, there is a tall pale boy that looks exactly like me, but with pale skin. Next to him is a brown haired almost red girl with blue eyes, that must be Lily and the boy James. Lily is standing next to Elena that blonde haired girl and Calium is next to her. Two little boys, Al and Corey I remember, are next to him and Draco stands with them.

They look serious for a minute and then the twins, I'm sure they are, burst into laughter and start to run. James and Calium hug each other and Lily runs after the twins with Elena standing next to both the older Harry and Draco where they lean in to kiss.

I cradle the picture in my hands, they all look so happy together. A peck on my finger returns me back to the house, the owl looks at me and flies inside a room. I gasp because it's horrible. The twins are huddled and they look older now, probably ten and there crying. I see older Draco holding the dead body of me, because I know without looking it's me.

There's so much blood on the white spreadsheet, older Harry's body is lifeless and I don't even notice the tears until people burst into the room. It's chaos as I watch the attackers enter the room, I know they were the ones that murdered me. Older Draco reaches for his wand to protect the twins, but it's too late. They've already killed them and fuck I don't even know these kids, but hearing older Draco's scream just breaks me and I want to do something, but I can't.

There eyes are open and so lifeless that I have to turn away because I can't stand the pain inside of me. I wished I hadn't turned because older Draco's body is dead and bloody too.

And something inside me breaks.

* * *

When I open my eyes I'm in a graveyard. There are four headstones, _Albus Severus Malfoy Potter, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Potter, Harry James Malfoy Potter, Draco Lucius Malfoy Potter._

I'm alone here, no sound, no wind, nothing. The sky is grey and the grass is a rich green. Flowers decorate the headstones and I stand still not knowing what to do. The white owl is back, "I've seen things you wouldn't understand, all those moments will be lost in time, like tears in rain."

I look back at the names that are written on the stone, _like tears in rain_ , the owl said.

Rain falls from the sky and my tears disappear with them too.

* * *

The ceiling is white and I know I'm in the hospital bed. There's no one here, I'm covered in tubes and I look so pale.

The doors open and I turn to see Hermione, Ron, and Draco? When they see me awake they run to me, "Harry! You're awake!" For some reason this doesn't seem real so I close my eyes and fade away.

 _Like tears in rain._

* * *

The smell of sea wakes me up. I'm in a huge cliff, the clear blue water so far below from where I am. I stand up and the owl is here, on a rock that's next to me. I don't feel surprise when I see her, I want to ask her of what happened back there in the house, but it's so peaceful and I don't want to ruin the little of happiness that's inside me.

To think this all started because I was angry with Malfoy after a Quidditch game. It seems so surreal, so scary and I don't know what to think or say so I don't say anything. I let the breeze ruffle my hair and enjoy the sun.

 _Like tears in rain,_ the owl said to me. I think it's more like the key to the heart.

* * *

Alright what am I doing back here again? I'm back at the house where me, no older Harry and Draco lived. It's the same as before, when it was old and empty. The sun is high up and the sky is blue with no clouds, it's fresh and cool for a summer day. I don't know how I know it's summer, but it feels right. I hear someone stand next to me and so I turn to face whoever it is.

I startle, it's a girl my age I think. She's pretty with her pale blonde hair and brown eyes. Somehow she reminds me of Luna. She doesn't turn to look at me, just staring at the house. And I know that this girl was the owl. This is all bloody fucking weird. I don't even know.

"Who are you?"

The girl turns to me and smiles a mischievous smile, "Hello, Harry I'm Elyda." I raise a brow at her, how did she know my name? "I watch you, I'm what you could call a guardian. But we aren't here to talk about me."

She turns back to the house and I'm still stuck with wondering who she is. A guardian? Why would I need a guardian? But she's right, I don't want to know instead I want to know what happened with older Harry and to the rest of the family.

My voice is quiet when I ask, "What happened that day?"

Her voice is a whisper, "I don't know Harry. All I know is that not all endings are happy endings."

The house looks so sad and depressing, and no I don't believe that. There are always happy endings, everyone has to die at least with some happiness. "No, you're wrong. There are happy endings, because it's not fair to see me, an older Harry and Draco living happily only to turn out like this." My voice is louder now and more determined.

When she turns to me her gaze is sad, " Sometimes Harry, people live happily, but they don't end happily. And sometimes it's because that person didn't want a happy ending."

I turn to look at her as if she was crazy, what does she mean didn't want a happy ending? Of course, older Harry would want a happy ending. I know that older Draco and those twins wanted a happy ending. It's not true what she says. "That's a lie. They all wanted a happy ending."

"Then why don't you let your happy ending begin Harry."

What? What, I'm not dead or dying! What does she mean... it dawns on me. She's talking about Malfoy, the Malfoy back at Hogwarts. And suddenly I panic, "Am, am I dead?"

She laughs a sweet laugh, "I can't lie to you about that, Harry. But, you have my sympathies."

And she's gone.

 _But, you have my sympathies_. I need to go back.

* * *

The house is gone, and there's only the huge tree. I've seen that tree before and then I remember. It's the tree where I died, where Voldemort threw the curse and killed me. Where Narcissa Malfoy lied about me, where I came back to life and had to pretend I was dead.

So, I am dead?

I break into a run and go to the tree, there's something written on the bark of the tree. _Like tears in rain, D.M._ I hear a hoot and smile at the white owl with the big green eyes. She's right, this is my ending and I don't want it like that.

I walk through the tree and the last thing I hear is Elyda's voice, _Like tears in rain, you'll have my sympathy._

"I found him! He's over here! Harry, Harry are you awake!"

The voice sounds familiar, I know that smell. It's Malfoy, _Draco_ Malfoy and it's such a relief that he's here because that means I'm not dead and I'm back here. Seriously how does one go from jealous of Ma-Draco to in love to ending up in weird places.

"I'm sorry Harry, I love you."

And I want to hug Draco and tell him I love him too, but instead I kiss his cheek and fall asleep.

oOo

"And then she said something about sympathy and it was all weird but, I'm glad that I ended up there because it made me realize that I deserved a happy ending even if it means to live the rest of my life with a snarky, sarcastic git like you Draco. So, will you marry me?"

I'm kneeled down on Draco, he's looking at me with an unreadable look and then he launches at me, sprawling me on the floor. "Yes! Merlin, yes Harry!" And I laugh because he looks so happy and so in love.

I don't regret getting mad that day after the game, the little adventure I had opened my eyes and this story may be confusing but, it's meant to be confusing. Hell I'm still confused. I want to know what happened to the older children of older-other Harry and Draco. Why did they died, why they were killed but, that doesn't matter right now or probably ever.

Because this here, this here is real and this isn't my happy ending.

This is just the beginning of it.

 _Like tears in rain, you'll have my sympathy._

 **END**


End file.
